


Happy birthday to us, Master

by ShiniHa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Blood, Butler and master, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiniHa/pseuds/ShiniHa
Summary: On the young master's 15th birthday he decided to give a small gift to his butler who shared the day of birth, but he didn't seem too willing.





	Happy birthday to us, Master

**Author's Note:**

> Note this story is not finished and might not ever be, unless there is some interest for it.

The daylight broke in through the window, as the light breeze caused the white curtains to flow along. Letting the cold wind enter the room. But in the room sat a young boy, ruffling his messy, black and pink hair that reached the shoulders. His expression tired and dizzy as he just woke up. Stepping off from the king sized bed, and dragging the covers after him.   
With clumsy footsteps the boy walked around his room until he bumped into the wall, but instead of walking away, he just stayed there, standing before he collapsed onto his knees. Laying down on the floor and crying the curled up, hiding in the sheets. 

Shaking the little boy remained under the sheets, hiding himself from the world, in the corner of his room. But as he laid there, the door slowly opened. A tall man walked in through the door, his hair was short and olive green, his expression seemed so cold and emotionless as ice. With slow footsteps he walked over to the boy, but before he managed to get even get close to the boy. The child looked up and growled. "And who let you enter the room?" The boy spat out looking at the male. 

With a slight sigh the man looked at the boy." Fujiwara-sama, get up from the floor, you have a scheduled meeting today." The man said coldly. "Tch, no I don't" The boy frowned as he hid himself under the blankets. The green haired man took a deep sigh and walked over to the boy, sitting down on his knees he patted the blankets. A scoff was heard from the boy under the blankets. 

The man lightly shook his head before grabbing the blankets and the boy in them. From the blankets peaked the boys head out. "P-put me down!" The boy yelled out before he was thrown back at his bed. The man sat down on the edge of the bed as he looked at the boy. "Are you done putting up a childish tantrum?" The man asked calmly, his voice was cold and emotionless, as even his posture of a straight back, hands on his knees showed his formality. 

Clearly annoyed the little boy growled at the man. Crossing his arms and looking away he simply sat there. With that the man shook his head before standing up. "Well then, if the head of the Fujiwara family cannot even handle a single defeat, does he even deserve to keep such a staff?" With those words the little boy looked back at the man. "Tch, you won't leave, you have nowhere else to go you know that very well, besides that contract you signed clearly states that you are unable to leave by your own wish." The little boy said with a slight smile full of mockery, but the man just chuckled. "You know very well that was an unofficial contract, Fujiwara-sama. I could leave even right now." The man said as he pulled a sling of his green hair behind his ear.

"Y-you still wouldn't dare!" The boy screamed out as he lost his calm composure. "Oh, you are the one who thinks so." The man calmly replied before the boy quickly stood up on the bed and walked over to the man, tightly grabbing his bowtie the little boy dragged the man to his eye level. "You won't leave me, Oliver. You wouldn't leave your son Dennis behind either, nor halt his studies by being unable to fund him proper education, so you are forced to stay here." The boy said staring at the man, Oliver was the man's name as his expression softened, and a slight smile formed.

"..Takahiko, you're just scared I will leave you and serve someone else, aren't you?" Oliver asked. With that question the little boy named Takahiko let go of the man, he took a few steps back before falling backwards onto the bed. "N-no im not! Y-you aren't anything special, I don't even care that much about you..." The boy mumbled as he once again crossed his arms and looked away. But for that reaction the man just once again sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled. "If I didn't matter why would you give me the white suit while everyone wears the black one?" 

The man pointed as his outfit, it was pure white, even the snow at a winters day would be considered darker. To that remark the boy just looked down and shook his head, with a scoff. "It's just for others to know.." The boy’s words turned into a mumble, but that just perked the man's curiosity a he tiled his head and looked at the boy. "To know what?" The boy almost froze as he heard the question, his cheeks began turning a slight hue of pink. "To know that you belong to me." The boy said looking at the man, his cheeks were getting redder with each moment, as the man chuckled. Moving closer to the boy he lightly ruffled his hair. "So you are worried about it." 

The boy looked away with slight embarrassment. A mere whisper was heard from him as he grabbed the arm of the man that just petted him. With a flustered expression the hugged the hand. "Takahiko..I won't leave you." The man said as he stroke the boys cheek. But the boy looked at the man with tears in his eyes, visibly concerned Oliver moved closer to the boy as he hugged him. The young boy hugged the arms tighter, as with his own teeth he took off the man's glove. 

Confused Oliver pulled away from the hug, and looked at the boy, he was trembling, his saliva dripping from his mouth as he held the glove. Raising his eyebrow the man looked at the boy. He was just about to say something before the boy dropped the glove, looking at the man the boy smiled lightly. "Y-you're mine after all, just mine." Takahiko said with a shaky voice before moving the man's hand closer to his mouth, slowly opening his mouth he stuck out his tongue, slowly licking the man's fingers he looked up at him with needy eyes. 

Confused Oliver tried pulling his hand away, but before he was able to move away he felt his fingers enter the boy’s mouth, his tongue was rubbing itself against his fingers. But the boy continued, moving his tongue and sucking on the fingers. He looked up at the man, a blush formed on both of their cheeks, but the man's expression was a worried one, a confused one. "T-takahiko, y-you really shouldn't." The man said concerned, but with that the boy just pulled out the fingers from his mouth and looked up. "Oliver, what day is it today?" He asked with a wide smile on him. 

The man looked at the boy confused for a moment before shaking his head. "Your birthday what else?" But to that Takahiko just shook his head slightly disappointed. "Our birthday, you forgot, silly" The boy asked looking at him. "..i-it is." The man mumbled as he looked away, but to that the little boy just smiled. "And it's my fifteenth birthday, I want this to be a present for the both of us." Takahiko said smiling before moving closer to the man. He wrapped his arms around the man, but to that Oliver moved back, obviously disturbed by the boy's actions he looked nervously around. He was about to stand up before he felt teeth softly dig into his skin, the next thing he felt was the warm tongue of the boy softly licking his skin.

Takahiko tightened his grip around the man, sitting down on his leg as well as keeping his teeth in the man's soft skin. The boy slowly pulled away from the skin, leaving a bit mark and a trail of saliva after himself. "T-takahiko stop before you do something you may regret." The man said full of panic but with that he felt the boy’s hand slowly untie the bow tie, before he could react, he felt one of the buttons from his suit be unbuttoned. 

Slipping his hand under the man's suit the boy rubbed himself against his leg as he ripped each button one after one, just leaving the green haired man confused and blushing like mad. But with that the boy smiled and with his teeth grabbed the collar of the suit and dragged it down. The man was about to speak up but he was silenced with the boy pushing his tongue inside of his mouth, putting his hands on the man's shoulders he deepened the kiss. Oliver almost stuck in a trance suddenly woke up, with this hands he pushed the boy away, but as he tried to stand up the boy threw himself over the male, dragging him down to the bed. 

Not letting him go Takahiko wet back to kissing the man. Pulling away from the kiss he looked down at Oliver and tightly grabbed both of his hands, grabbing the man's bowtie he tied his arms together. Shocked and almost scared Oliver was unable to do anything, what hit Takahiko to do this, this is the last thing he would expect the boy to do.   
But id didn’t end here as he felt the boy slowly move down, his lips and tongue went down his cheek into his neck, once again softly nibbling the warm and wet skin. 

As Takahiko moved even further down, now teasing the ma’s nipples softly with his tongue, but Oliver as he began panting tried shaking Takahiko off, even tried moving his arms, but they were tightly tied to the bed. Taking a deep breath the man gave up, he knew very well that he couldn’t hurt the boy, but doing this in any civilised way would be impossible. Oliver gasped for air as he felt his pants unbuttoned by the little boy, looking down he noticed takahiko slowly dragging down his pants. Flustered and embarrassed Oliver tried using his legs to cover as much of himself as possible, pushing Takahiko away.

“Oliver, please don’t hide yourself from me~” The boy said with a needy voice as he looked at the man, he was panting and trembling. “Takahiko.. Y-you still have a chance to untie me and let me go, if you do that we can forget about all of this.” Oliver yelled out, his voice was distressed and angry as he bit his lip. But to that the boy just hugged one of the man’s legs and smiled. “I don’t want to forget this, I have never gotten this close to you before, it means to so much to me.” Takahiko said with a chuckle as he bit into the man’s leg.

Hissing in pain Oliver jolted back, quickly taking the opportunity Takahiko moved aside the leg and pushed himself up. Being just mere millimeters from the man’s crotch, Takahiko used his teeth to take off the Oliver's underwear, Oliver still trying to somehow get away began trying to squirm himself out, but to his attempts he just felt hi manhod be tightly gripped. Slowly moving up and down the boy tried pleasing the man. Not being done at all Takahiko moved faster and faster, at this point even his hand was getting tired, but with his other hand’s finger he began stroking the man’s tip.

Biting his lip to not let out a single moan Oliver nervously looked around there had to be a way to get out from all of this. Being unable to look at the boy Oliver had no idea what was happening around his tip, the only thing he knew was that Takahiko was slowing down. Was it about to end? The man asked himself before he felt a pair of wet lips kiss his tip, and then the warmth of the boy’s mouth. Being unable to hold it back anymore Oliver let out a faint moan, to that sweet little sound the boy began moving faster, his tongue trying it’s best to please every spot. But being unable to reach everything Takahiko did what’s best and pushed himself, forcing Oliver down his throat

As tears began building up in the boy’s eyes from the pain the boy pulled away, just from these mere minutes the boy looked tired, and like a mess, his hair was even messier than before and saliva and well as tears were dripping from his face. Oliver bit together his lip, a slight panting sound was heard from him. Was he actually enjoying it? It would be hard to believe but maybe, maybe he actually wanted this. 

No, no way in hell he would be enjoying this, it was wrong, his young master was truly sadistic over him. Sadly the man’s thoughts were cut off by a heavy weight on his chest. There he was,  
Takahiko. With a lustful expression he moved his lips closer towards the man’s.   
Panicked Oliver, didn't do anything. Why couldn't he move? Why was everything getting hotter and hotter, as deep breaths were heard from him.

The next moment the boy’s warm lips meet his own, moments later Takahiko felt the man’s tongue, it was making it way into his mouth, trying to fight back. He failed, and with that Oliver slipped his hand out from what held them together, the boy noticing that was panicked, about to run away. Until he squeaked in pain, being dragged by his hair back to the kiss, but with that Oliver lifted up his torso, still kissing the boy. 

As they pulled away from the kiss, Oliver stared blankly at the boy, lifting up his chin slowly to face him. The boy played along, obviously scared as he looked Oliver in the eyes, still full of tears he smiled lightly. But to that Oliver just stared coldly, his expression a cold and heartless one, before he once again grabbed the boy’s hair. 

Takahiko scared screamed out, as he felt his hair being dragged down, and he himself was facing the ceiling. On his soft and fragile skin he felt faint kisses, going from his neck to his chest. The cold lips leaving a shiver on his neck and chest. Ut in mere seconds the cold turned into warmth and wetness, as he felt slight pain. Olive’s teeth leaving a mark on the boy’s skin, and from the boy. A mere whimper, but it suddenly turned louder and louder. As the man’s hands, wandered down the boy’s body, as Takahiko was shaking and his manhood seemed to be almost twitch from the touch and the past actions. 

As he was dripping, and the cold man’s hand was gently stroking him, as the boy bit his lips together hoping not to let a sound out. His curled up toes and the precum that was already staining the man’s hand. 

“So is this what you wanted, Fujiwara-sama?” The man asked, his tone rather playful as he nibbled on the boy’s ear. Takahiko not being able to handle it let out a moan, his lip had a slight cut from the biting, while his eyes began tearing up. As the pain from Oliver’s hand speeding up began taking him over, but was it really pain? It would be hard to call it painful as the boy enjoyed it. Saliva starting to leak from his mouth, and oliver’s hand that was holding his arms together, glided down to the boy’s chest. Teasing the boy’s sensitive spots, louder noises were heard from the boy, and his arms, limply around the older man’s shoulder.

Until it all stopped Oliver let go of the the little boy, leaving him on the bed aching and shaking, as he himself stood up. As he put on his shirt, something was tugging it, turning around he saw the little boy, tugging on the shirt and with pleading eyes looking at him. The man just took a deep breath and shook his head.  
“I am not going to play along with your games, this was never a part of our contract after all”  
The man said coldly and with a stern voice as he looked at the boy. But the young one just dragged the shirt more. “P-Please Oliver.. D-don’t just leave me.”   
With his other hand the rubbed away the tears, as his legs were shaking, and his tip starting to leak again. Oliver just looked at the boy, he looked so fatigued yet, he seemed to want more, how bizarre. The man just took a deep breath and looked back at the boy, gently patting his head once again, his hand slowly moving towards his cheek, and then to his neck. Takahiko confused and scared tried saying something, before he felt his breath cut off, Oliver’s hand was wrapping itself tighter and tighter around the boy, who's ever cold skin making the feeling stranger and stranger.   
The boy opening his mouth trying to breath, didn’t notice the incoming kiss, as Oliver entangled his tongue into the one of the boy, he felt his grip loosen and the hand wander over to the boy’s back, pushing him closer to himself. 

Sitting once again on the bed, Oliver felt his shaky hands trail along the Takahiko’s back, feeling each bump from the bone, he wandered lower and lower. Until he reached the small entrance, ringing his finger around it, and feeling the faint whimpers the boy was making thought the kiss, he gently tugged on the skin around it. Takahiko having his arms wrapped around the man, felt his nails almost dig in into the man’s skin, already having made a hole in the shirt he was wearing  
But as Takahiko felt himself draw blood the hand quickly pulled away, as his face moved away, the faint trail of saliva dropped upon their bodies. But as the blood was dripping from his back the man just faintly smiled before the smile quickly faded away as he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. 

The boy looked nervously at the older man before staring at his hands, the tip of his fingers dripping the crimson red liquid onto his legs, Oliver without a second of hesitation grabbed the boy by the legs dragging them up, as the boy felt himself swinging back, as without a second of letting Takahiko adjust to the position he felt the thick saliva running down his thigh as the droplets of blood were quickly cleaned up. And so oliver let go of the boy’s legs, with a thud they hit the bed, Takahiko was shivering and flinching at each touch he got from the man, whimpering and making faint noises. But the faint noise suddenly busted out into a loud moan. After a while Oliver entered the boy, after lifting his legs up again without any mercy he thrusted himself in.


End file.
